Darkness
by merlin-magix121
Summary: This is a story about a boy who must choose the dark side of the world to save his family from certain death


What if you were to choose the side of the darkness? Would you think twice if it was a matter of saving someone you loved? Well, my name is Carlos Santiago and I had to make that exact choice.

It all started the night before his birthday, he was just chilling doing the normal teenage stuff... like studying and trying to get with the hot girl that everyone wanted and no body could get. He was on this particular night was sitting by him self and reading a book for his English report on Monday. He slacked off for the past five weeks when he should have been reading the book and he was now crunching trying to get it done in two days... he wasn't sure his teacher was going to give him an extension this time.

As he was sitting there reading he saw a stranger hovering outside his house. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly shuts off the only light that was on in his house. He slowly walks to the side door and goes outside and tries to sneak up on him. As he does so he realizes that the person was no longer there knowing that it was kinda odd he tries to find the person only too wind up right back at his front door. He looked at his door and there painted in blood red paint was a symbol. He didn't know what the symbol meant, but he felt like someone had just walked through him. He looked at the symbol for what seemed like hours because he was frozen from fear.

When he finally did move it was only because he was startled by someone walking up and tapping him on the shoulder which made him jump. As he turned around there stood his next door neighbor. The neighbor was looking at him as if he were diseased and that he should stay away from him.

As he turned to go inside his house he recognized the Symbol as that of the marked ones. As the realization dawned on him his face lost all color. His legs became so weak that he had to sit down on his front door step, he couldn't believe that he had to make a choice like this. He would have to make the choice soon or his family would start dying one by one. He would rather not make this decision but he would rather not have his family dying one at a time. His closest family member was his twin sister Akita, and it was rumored that the Marked Ones Always started with the closest family members. He must make his decision before the end of the weekend or his twin sister might die.

As he went to bed his mind kept turning on what he should do about his dilemma. He was unable to go to sleep at all that night. Little did he know his house was going to be on the news the very next morning.

He finally decided to get up after lying in bed for several hours with out getting any sleep. As he got he turned on his bedroom TV and noticed that his house was the main story on the news. He quickly turns off the TV so that he doesn't have to hear about how weird it is to have the mark of the Marked Ones painted on the front door because it ain't that often that some one is hand picked to become a Marked One and it is very shunned upon to have be a Marked One considering a Marked One has the making to be pure evil.

Carlos never wanted anything to do with evil people and now he was thrusted right into the hot water with the evil people because he has been marked and it was made public by the symbol on his door. There was no escaping his fate he was just thinking as a loud knock startled him half to death. He slowly walked to the door and looked out the view hole on it and there stood a young man that looks to have been in his late 20 to his early 30. He looked to be about 6 foot tall and wad built like a football player.

He realized that he was facing a Marked One and didn't want to open the door but if he didn't they would start to kill off of his family one person at a time. So he had to think fast he knew they wouldn't wait at his front door for long, So what he did next was a spur of the moment thing and he opened his door to invite the stranger in so his family would be safe. He just hoped his family wouldn't disown him for making a decision of this magnitude with out asking them first. He just hoped that his twin that he just recently got back in touch with after being separated at birth could understand with the info that he knows.

He turns around after opening the door for the stranger and says " if your here to talk to me have a seat while I grab a water to drink... would you like any thing?"

The stranger looks at him and says " no I am fine and I can't stay long I just need to know your decision. I am on a tight schedule I have to be in Cincinnati by tomorrow."

As Carlos walked to the kitchen so he could clear his mind he says to the stranger "Have a seat in the living room and don't mind my studying mess I kind am behind on my school work not that it matters now. And just give me a second to clear my mind of any doubt."

When he walked into the kitchen he picked up the phone and called hi twin. When she picked up he wondered how he was going to tell her about this with out taking to long. He then decided to just go all out and tell her how he was chosen and to save her he is accepting the mark and he hopes that she will tell the rest of the family of his sacrifice to save them. He finally hung up the phone after listening to his twin cry for twenty because she thinks its a bad idea for him to accept the mark. As he walked back to the living room he was getting a weird forboding feeling. He couldn't shake the feeling that even though he plans on accepting the mark that something is going to happen to his twin in the near future.

When he arrived in the living room he told the stranger that he was sorry he took so long but he had to talk to his twin sister one last time before he was officially marked. The stranger turned and looked at him with surprise apparent on his face as because no one has accepted the mark so fast.

The stranger asked Carlos " Does this mean you accepting the gift of being a Marked One? Do you honestly know what being a marked one involves?"

He then says to the stranger " yes and that is why I had to accept it because I also know that you will kill my family members one at a time until I accept and that you always target the one family member that is closest to the one who is chosen first. So yes I am accepting it to protect my family!"


End file.
